Beginnings
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Futa, smut, Natsuki/Nao...Need I say more? Didn't think so :)


**Alright, time to be honest. This one-shot was completely random, I mean completely out of left field for me. I just got this sudden urge to write a sex scene, and for whatever reason I wanted to do a Futa. I can't really explain it, so don't ask. Just please don't get mad at me for it. I hope some of you like it and I look forward to seeing people's reactions to my randomness. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the show ;)  
**

* * *

Natuki practically slammed Nao against the wall next to her front door after the two stumbled inside. The redhead grabbed the others collar and rammed their bodies together, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as their breast and lips smashed together. They kissed each other with growing, hungry desire. Natsuki brushed her tongue against Nao's bottom lip, begging permission to enter. Nao obliged, turning her head to the side to let their wrestling tongues move deeper inside her mouth. Her heated moans turned desperate and more wanting.

Nao's hands let loose the blue haired woman's collar and ventured lower, taking within them soft luscious mounds hanging from the beauties chest. She squeezed and kneaded the larger breast together; consuming each groan Natsuki feed her in response. As Nao ventured lower her hands were suddenly stopped and then raised above her head. Natsuki pressed the girl harder into the wall, grinding her hips against Nao with growing speed.

Nao broke the kiss letting her head fall back into the wall, heavy puffs and pants escaping her lips in quick succession. Her mind was clouded and her eyes glazed over as she felt the bulge in Natsuki's pants pushing up against her wetting womanhood.

Natsuki went to work, attaching her lips to Nao's vulnerable neck. Licking, biting, and nibbling the sweet, creamy flesh with her mouth and tongue. She put her lips an inch away from Nao's ear, her hot breath making the girl shudder beneath her. "I want to fuck you so bad." Natsuki whispered.

The redhead smiled at the woman's declared desires. She gave Nasuki's ear and quick taste before whispering her response. "The stop playing around and do it." She licked her from neck back to ear. "Fuck me right here... Right now."

A low heated growl escaped Natsuki, and she released Nao's hands, at the same time pulling her into another kiss of heated and lustful passion. As the younger woman went back to playing with her partners tits, Natsuki's hands ventured much lower. Digging her hands beneath her skirt, the emerald eyed vixen cupped Nao's sex roughly, making her hips buck forward. A damp heat was radiating from under the panties, Natsuki's fingers rubbing circles with the girls swelling clit.

Nao rapped the back of her head against the wall as her body was roughly stimulated. She moaned and groaned louder as the pace quickened, clutching Natsuki's breasts harder as well. Nao could've cum right then, her arousal pooling even more in her center. She grunted in disapproval when the fingers moved away from her clit, but then a half shriek half moan left her lips as Natsuki moved her panties aside and dug into her wet opening with two fingers. Natsuki pumped her fingers hard and fast into the wet pussy, feeling the walls stretch at her juices flowing down upon them. She added another finger, then another, thrusting her fingers as fast as her muscles would allow and stretching Nao as wide as she would go.

"Oh my god! Yes, fuck me hard!" Nao demanded, wrapping her left leg around Natsuki's waist to help her push deeper. Nao put her arms around the woman's neck and captured her pink lips, moaning into her open mouth as their tongues again wrestled for control. Each thrust was pushing the redhead closer and closer to that blissful sense of nirvana. Her pussy was so wet now, Natsuki had no problem fitting inside, stroking the lubricated walls with her fingers. "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." After one last hard thrust, Nao's inner walls started convulsing violently, pushing the invading digits out followed by a shower of colorless liquid that leaked out onto the floor and on her skirt.

Natsuki rubbed the woman's clit again, pushing her to orgasm again before letting her finally come down from her high. Withdrawing her hand from inside Nao's skirt, she put the soaking digits into her mouth and commenced 'cleaning' them. She hummed as she tasted the sweet nectar of her work, an arousing mixture of strawberry and desire gracing her lips and tongue; her erection growing even more. With most of the juices gone, she popped her fingers from her mouth and presented to Nao. "Here, taste yourself." Nao brought them into her mouth and nearly came again as her delicious flavors met her taste buds.

She circled her tongue around each finger, sucking all the way to the knuckle, revealing in the playful pleasure. She stared alluringly into Natsuki's eyes until she was done, awarding each finger with a kiss. "Not bad." She whispered, wiping saliva from the side of her mouth. "Now let's see what you taste like." Her dexterous fingers found the button on Natsuki's pants, swiftly undoing it and unzipping them just as quickly. She felt the length of her shaft with the back of her hand, a devious sexual smile breaking her face. "Hmm, what's this?" Nao teased, taking the hard cock into her hands. "Something for me to play with?"

Natsuki couldn't help but groan as her shaft was slowly stroked. Her eye's retreated for a moment then return to meet the sexiest dark green eyes she'd ever seen. "All yours baby." Nao grinned wide, and together then pulled down Natsuki's pants and boxers. Her fully erect cock stood before Nao's gaze, another series of moans escaping her when the redheaded vixen stroked the full length of the spongy flesh. Natuski's legs nearly gave out when she felt Nao take the full length of her massive arousal into her mouth. Natsuki nearly came then and there the pleasure was so great, Nao's throat was so tight and constricting around her that it made her mind run wild.

Nao did a series of rises and falls over the erect member, adding a few bits and swirling her tongue around it for added pleasure; hearing Natsuki's animalistic screams proving that it was working. She quickly unbuttoned her own blouse and ripped the garment off her body, throwing it away into a corner; immediately putting her hands to good use. With her right hand, she followed the course of her mouth. With her left, she massaged the fleshy orbs at the base of the shaft.

The cobalt haired woman screamed relentlessly, pulling the woman's blood red locks harshly. "Holy shit, your mouth feels so good." She praised, holding Nao's head and pushing it up and down faster. "It's so…fucking…tight…" Her body seized and became rigid. A blast of creamy, milk-like passion exploded inside Nao's mouth, nearly choking her in surprise. Natsuki's load was so huge that it leaked from the corners of Nao's mouth. Nao swallowed what cum was left in her mouth, humming to its sweat taste. When Natsuki pulled her still erect member from the tight cavern, a splash of cum covered the redheads face and chest.

Nao licked the cum from her face and breasts, picking up what pits she couldn't reach with her fingers and swallowing them as well. Natsuki's watched as her ragged breath's returned to some normalcy, the sight of this extra sexy woman so willingly swallowing her cum keeping her cock nice and rock hard. "How does it taste?" She inquired.

"See for yourself." She rose to her full height and kissed Natsuki with full tongue. The blue haired woman released a chorus of pleasured sounds as her own flavors touched her, spread to around her wet cavern by Nao's wet muscle as they made out. A thin string of mixed saliva and cum hung between their lips as they separated. Natsuki smiled as they looked at each other, swallowing a pool of spit in her mouth. "Not bad." She said before she leaned back in to kiss the green eyed woman again.

The two of them continued kissing as they stumbled away from the door into the living room. Natsuki fell onto the sofa as her knees hit the arm, Nao collapsing her full weight on top of her. The green eye woman reached under the cobalt haired woman's shirt, raking her sharp red nails against the toned stomach. Natsuki broke away and hissed, granting Nao obscured access to her neck and jawline; which she quickly took to kissing, licking, and biting the area with equal vigor. The younger woman impatiently removed the shirt, tossing it far away, and got her first look at Natsuki's bare body. Everything from her lust-filled face, perfectly shaped breast, sexy toned stomach, and rock hard arousal helped to turn the red haired woman on the more she stared. She wrapped her hand around on perky breast, a hard nipple poking her palm. "Fuck, you're one sexy bitch." Her gazed lowered to Natsuki's cock, licking her lips as she eyed it. "I want you inside me right now." That said she maneuvered over Natsuki, hovering low above her hips.

Natsuki held her cock straight up, positioning it perfectly at Nao's wet entrance. Slowly, Nao sank down and accepted the full erection inside her sopping wet pussy, a light hum coming from both women all the way down. "My god, I didn't think you would be so tight." Natsuki said as Nao finally reached the base of her shaft. The redhead slowly started pumping her hips up and down on the rock hard cock, moaning high with each dip.

"I-it's because you're so big." Nao corrected with much difficulty. Her heart was racing, her breathing a ragged mess, and her mind a sea of ecstasy from such unbelievable pain and pleasure. Her pace steadily quickened and her screams got louder. She threw her head back as she felt herself inching closer and closer to the edge, wanting it so badly now she would do anything. She was raiding so hard and fast now that the clap of her but hitting Natsuki's hips echoed throughout the room. "YES! Your big cock is gonna make me cum again." Again she pumped harder, pressing against Natsuki's stomach to support her weight as herself as she moved as fast and hard as possible. "Yes, yes, yes, yes…YES!" She punctuated each thrust until her body stiffened and her center clamped down on Natsuki's member. She jumped off the wet member as a stream of cum jetted from her punished womanhood. "Oh…sh-sh-shit." She stammered, her body now quacking so hard even Natsuki felt it.

Natsuki took advantage of this moment, swiftly sliding out from underneath her and roughly pushing her down onto the cushions. She held Nao down by her throat, carefully guiding her soaked cock to her slick folds and then roughly pushing back inside. Nao tossed her hands above her head, clutching the sofa arms as Natsuki pounded her pussy relentlessly. All thought abandoned her. All she wanted now was for this amazing woman to fuck her senseless, fuck her until all that was left of her was a brittle body and a pool of cum for her to drown in. "Yeah, you like that do you?" Natsuki's low womanly voice was an added drug to the situation. She let up on her hold of Nao's neck, giving her another round of beating thrusts. "You like the way my dick feels inside you." Nao nodded, her mind too ravaged to form thought. "Tell me how much you love it." Natsuki demanded, removing her hand completely from the woman's neck.

"I fucking love your cock. Pound my dirty pussy. Fuck me till I cum for you. Make this pussy yours." Each command was answered with a harder thrust until her body seized up again she came again. Natsuki pulled out and offered her mouth to the latest shower of colorless liquid. When the pressure declined, she put her face between Nao's legs, pushing her tongue past her juice slick folds and tasting her inner walls.

Nao held her cobalt tresses, pushing her head closer and therefore deeper. Her moans were held behind her lips and her body jerked as Natsuki's tongue lapped at her lubricated walls, drinking in her full essence. "Oh my fucking god, you're gonna make me cum."

But before she could, Natsuki retreated from her heated center and told her to turn over. Nao turned over quickly, desperate for more. Natsuki slapped the toned pale ass before her, listening to the owner hiss from the pain and pleasure. "On your knees bitch." Natsuki demanded, punctuating with another slap on the ass until her order was followed. The redhead sat back on her knees and up on her hands, sitting doggy style. Natsuki smiled when she saw Nao's pussy and ass in one; both slightly red. "Yeah, that's right." She moved into position behind her, teasing the still hot entrance with the time of her shaft. "Spread your legs wider." Again the order was followed swiftly.

Her cock slipped in no problem this round, taking its full length without any problem. Nao, threw back her head and released her pleasure sounds as Natsuki resumed her previous thrusting; going straight into hard and rough like before. She held the slim hips before her, pulling them back to meet each of her forward thrusts. Her own screams joined Nao's, the red haired woman heatedly begging her to go faster, harder, and everything in between. She took a collection of red hair in her strong grasp and pulled as hard as she though necessary to bring pleasure without too much pain.

Nao growled like an animal and started thrusting her own hips back. Her nails dug so deep they nearly broke the fabric of the sofa. At this point she was so sensitive that she came within minutes, each orgasm producing an amazing amount of liquid from her core, till Natsuki was almost covered in it. "Oh my god, please stop or there won't be any fluid left in me." She begged, but received no response.

Instead, Natsuki pound harder into the already beat red pussy, finally feeling her own climax approaching. "Hold on…just a little more…I'm gonna cum again." After one more hard, lustful push Natsuki's body started to go stiff. Instinctively she pulled all the way out and released her full of milky white cum on Nao's back and butt. She jerked herself off, getting a few smaller squirts of cum to shot out.

Both women collapsed onto the couch, completely spend and covered head to toe with cold sweat. Their ragged harsh breaths slowly calmed down and they could finally make a clear thought. "Damn you're really fucking good." Nao praised the cobalt haired woman as leaned up to release the younger woman. "I don't think I've ever had sex like that before." She combed her red nailed fingers through her messy red hair, her glazed over eyes finding it hard to focus.

Natsuki gave a half struggled laugh, running her hands through her cobalt tresses as well. "I agree. And you're not too bad yourself." They looked to each other, still with desire in them but too tire to act on it now. "By the way, the name's Natsuki." She said as she held out her hand for the redhead to take.

Nao laughed openly and took the offered hand. "I'm Nao, it's nice to make your acquaintance Natsuki." They laughed as they shook hands, getting a little sticky from the mix of several fluids they both excreted tonight. "You have a very nice house here." Nao added, taking her first real look at the living room.

"Thank you, it was my mothers." Natsuki held onto the soft hand as she lifted herself off the sofa. "Would you like to see the rest of it? Maybe get cleaned up?" Nao met her hosts gaze, liking what she saw behind them. Natsuki's smile complimented her eyes, making the invitation that much more enticing.

"Sure, why not." Natsuki help Nao to her feet and lead her around the sofa and up the spiral stairs. What neither of them seemed to notice, if they even cared at all, was that they'd forgotten to put their cloths back on.

_The End?  
_

* * *

**Yea, don't over think the question mark at the end. I don't like closing a story completely unless I'm 100% sure that it's over. That being said, this was intended and written to be a one-shot story, and that's what it is; but you never know what the future may hold right? I hope you guys enjoyed this and I can't wait to read your reviews. **

**Much love to all my readers! **


End file.
